


Warm Bodies

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, Symbiote - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The attack came out of nowhere, taking Prince Link and his men by surprise. However, the foe attacking the castle is like none other they've seen before: a symbiote that turns all of the infected into lust crazed shells of their former selves, and spreads via sexual activity. Prince Link knows he must escape the castle to get help but it is one against an army that wants nothing more than to claim every ounce of warmth.





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for Nevoc  
> Commissions are still open  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> Thanks!

Tightly gripping the hilt of his blade, Link watched the guards stand about, their faces pale and hard, steady hands holding their swords at the ready, all eyes turned towards the door. Some stood as still as statues, while others twitched, fidgeting, either from the desire to fight or from the need to confront whatever danger was threatening their prince. The majority of them, though, were the same as he – no idea as to what was going on, but able to hear the commotion happening in the floors below. One of the men currently acting as his shield had made mention of another guard, one whose name he couldn’t catch, coming back to the castle, disorientated and injured, with a weird substance on his thigh just a few minutes before the chaos broke out. 

It wasn’t too hard to connect the dots. The guard must’ve brought something insidious into the castle with him, probably without even realizing that he had. As to what it was, that was a question he hoped to have answered at some point so that he could prevent another attack like this one but he wasn’t going to bother wasting time thinking about it now. Right now, all of his attention needed to be focused on the current moment. He had a good number of men with him, all of them rigorously trained and battle hardened but not only were they dealing with an unknown force, they were trapped on the upper floor, backs to the wall, unable to do anything but wait as the noisy chaos grew ever closer to their door. 

“Stay behind me, Prince Link.” Aro, the head of the Royal Guard, Link’s personal guard since birth, a bulky man with a scarred yet handsome face, thick mane of black hair, and green eyes as sharp as the blade at his side, said, shifting his weight over until he was blocking Link’s view. 

Link glanced up at him irritably but made no protest. The look on Aro’s face clearly said there was no room for argument. He wouldn’t call it fear, but he could tell the man was disturbed, which frightened him more than he would ever dare admit. Leaning over slightly so he could see around Aro’s muscular frame, he looked to the door, a cold finger of dread running down his spine. What could be beyond it that it could unsettle Aro, a man who could face a White Lynel without flinching? 

A startled jolt raced through Link’s body, his arm instinctively flicking upwards, pulling his sword halfway out of its sheath when loud shouts came from the other side of the door, accompanied by frenzied pounding. 

“Let us in! Let us in!” Someone on the other side begged, frantically slamming their fists against the door. 

“Please! They’re coming! They’re coming!” Another shrieked. 

A couple of the guards made to dart forward but were caught by their fellows. Link swung his head up to look at Aro, who was staring at the door grimly. Sensing the Prince’s stare, he looked down to meet his gaze and slowly, though regretfully shook his head. Turning his attention back to his men, Aro extended his sword and said, “Ready yourselves. The Prince’s safety is priority.” 

There came a chorus of ‘yes, sir!’, the guards straightening their spines, readying themselves for whatever was to come. Burning with shame, enraged at the pitiful position he’d been relegated to, Link slid his sword gracefully out of its sheath. If his men were to fight, then so would he. He would not stand idly by while his men fought for him, nor when his people suffered. Gritting his teeth, his ears ringing with the screams of terror coming from outside, he braced himself, held steady as something, or someone, slammed against the door. 

“They’re trying to break through!” One of the guards called. 

“We are ready for them!” Aro called back, his voice as strong as a summer’s gale. “Stand strong!” 

Just as those words were out of his mouth and the men were letting out a roar, the doors exploded inwards, shattering into fragments of wood. For a moment, Link couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. There were not beasts, as he’d been expecting but Hylians, covered in some kind of purplish-black rubber. Some were almost completely covered, with only their heads visible, while others had patches sporadically spotted over them. He even recognized a few of them as being cooks, servants, even his own men. All of them were naked, with a dazed, hazy expression on their faces. 

Obviously startled that there were not beasts to fight but their own kind, the guards hesitated, and this proved to be their downfall. With excited pants and moans that made Link’s skin crawl, the infected Hylians sprang forward, grabbing hold of the guards and easily wrestling them down to the floor. Then, to Link’s alarm and horror, they began to rip their armor and clothing off. It was at that point that Link noticed two things, each one terrible and nauseating: all the infected men were erect, and, beyond the doorway, the four men who had begged to be let in were pinned to the floor, surrounded by even more infected, and each one was being roughly fucked. 

Freezing in place, gawking numbly as the men cried out in agony and shame as they were violated, Link slowly looked down to discover, to his horror, his men were experiencing the same. With frenzied glee, the infected tore away their clothes, forced their legs open, unaffected of their flailing arms, pummeling fists, and fucked them mercilessly. Link was so distracted by his mortification that he didn’t hear Aro yelling, didn’t see the infected drawing close – he only noticed when he was being shoved out of the way, tumbling down with a startled yelp. 

Finally coming to his senses, Link looked up just in time to see Aro go down, swarmed by infected. Within a blink of an eye, he was stripped of his armor, held down as though he had as much strength as a child, and one of the infected was slipping between his legs, gripped tightly onto his broad hips, holding him easily in place as he thrust his hips forward, burying a cock covered with the strange substance inside of Aro as he let out a bellowing roar. Grunting loudly, his face turning a bright shade of red, sweat popping up in thick droplets on his wide forehead, the chords in his neck visibly standing out, jolting with every hard, brutal thrust, Aro shouted, “Run, my Prince! Run!” 

Link heard the command but there was nowhere for him to run to. The infected surrounded the exit, blocking any escape route he might have. All he could do was watch the scene of horror play out before him. The infected brutally fucked his men – there was no tact, talent or thought behind it, only a ceaseless, rapid drilling motion, slamming their cocks deep inside as though they had no other thought than to breed, to milk their dicks until they came. It was with a sickening jolt that Link realized that might be the case. As his man were cruelly fucked, the strange purplish-black goobegan to spread from one man to another, inching slowly across their skin, starting at their backsides and crotches before spreading further. 

As it spread, his men’s behavior began to change. Instead of cries of pain and anguish, they started to let loose lewd moans and whimpers, their faces flushing, eyes going hazy, becoming much like the infected fucking them. Soon, many were pushing back against the thrusts, driving the infected cocks deeper inside of them, crying out in loud, throaty whimpers, their cocks, covered in the strange goo, rock hard between their legs. It was an indecent scene, one that he knew would be forever burned into his memory. 

“My…my prince.” Aro’s voice, soft, heavy with lust, caught his attention. He didn’t want to look down, he didn’t want to see his beloved Aro, who had been with him since he had first came into this world, in such a state but couldn’t stop himself from turning his gaze down. 

Just like the other men, Aro was slowly being covered in the substance. A bizarre heated, wanting expression was on his handsome face, his unfocused gaze on Link’s face, a massive length of throbbing flesh standing straight up from a nest of wild, ink black pubic hair, he began to crawl forward, reaching out to Link with one trembling hand. Understanding immediately that this man was no longer Aro, Link deftly ducked out of reach, jumped to his feet and was almost immediately caught by some other infected. Just barely dodging their grasping hands, nauseated by their lusty gazes, Link danced around them, saw an opening and took it. 

Chest clenching with grief at having to leave Aro behind, Link bolted out of the room, jumping over a number of infected as he went. Without pause, he began to race down the hallway, knowing exactly where he was going. This was far beyond him but he knew there must be someone who could fix it, who could save his men from this horrific fate. However, whoever that someone was was outside of the castle. As much as it pained him to run, to flee with his tail between his legs, to leave his men behind to suffer, there was no choice left to him. If he wanted to save his men, to save everyone in the castle, he needed to escape. 

Darting down the hallways, surrounded by the disconcerting mix of lusty cries and wails of agony, occasionally catching glances of those who weren’t infected fleeing, only to be caught by those covered in the strange rubber. More than once, he nearly came screeching to a halt, his instincts to help, to save, to protect momentarily taking over before he forced himself to keep going. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, his mind singed with the sights of his people desperately trying to crawl away, their fingernails scrapping against the slick floor, screaming and wailing as their clothes were ripped from their bodies, and the infected held them down, burying their lengths inside of them with loud, exhilarated, breathy pants, spreading the infection even further. Some fell victim easily, readily taking the substance, while others held on, clawing and shrieking. Those were the ones he could hardly stand to leave behind. 

Still, he ran and ran and ran, leaving them behind, teeth clenched together, furiously blinking back tears, unwilling to let any fall while he stood still strong as Prince. 

He couldn’t afford to get caught. He needed to escape, to find help, to find anyone who could rid them of this terror. If he fell, the castle fell; his men and people would be doomed. Any rescue mission that was launched to discover what had happened in Hyrule Castle would surely lead to the infection being spread even further as men walked unwittingly into a den of wolves. No, as agonizing as it was to run, he needed to escape. For his men, for his people, for Aro. Sucking in a deep breath, setting his face into a grim mask of determination, Link focused every ounce of his attention on just making it out. How he wished to have Aro or Sidon by his side right now but he was alone, and he knew that he alone must succeed. 

Just a little further, a little more and he’d be out. Flying down the maze of hallways, Link exploded through the door leading out into the Main Hall, the last hurtle before freedom and immediately skidded to a halt, his eyes growing wide. Hurried panic had made him stupid. Aro’s words, spoken in a familiar stern voice, floated through his mind: if there was ever trouble, avoid the Main Hall at all costs – use the underground tunnels or the routes servants use to get in and out of the castle. How many times had he heard those words, yet where did he stand, now when he needed to have remembered them the most? The Royal Castle Guards knew better but the cooks, the servants, the bookkeepers and everyone else, where would they go to escape during an attack? The Main Hall, and they had paid dearly for that decision. 

The Main Hall was choked with infected. There was a sea of purplish-black spread out before him. An intensely heavy, bitter scent hung in the air. From the mass of writhing bodies rose a cacophony of mewling, wet cries, whimpers and moans. Everywhere he looked, there were people in various stages of being covered in the rubber, all of them already taken under its control, their faces contorted into crazed expressions of pleasure as they fucked or were fucked. Underneath their moans and gasps, he could hear the damp smack of sweaty skin slapping together. Link’s stomach lurched sickeningly. Back, he needed to move back, there was a tunnel not too far from here. None of the infected had spotted him yet. He wanted to keep it that way. 

Tearing his stare away from the vulgar orgy, he turned, ready to speed away, only to come face to chest with Aro. Stumbling backwards in alarm, already taking a half-step to dart around him, Link realized a moment too late that he wasn’t fast enough. Aro lunged forward, wrapping his muscular arms around Link’s section and shoving him down. Yelping sharply, panic screeching through his veins, his breath hitching in his throat, Link pounded his fists against Aro, anywhere he could reach. He might as well be lightly poking him. None of his blows had any affect. With the same eerie, disturbing ease he had seen before, Aro pinned him to the floor, his flushed, dazed face looming over him. 

Grinning hazily, Aro gasped, “My Prince! My Prince!” 

“Aro, stop, please!” Link ground out through gritted teeth, squirming underneath his hold. He could hardly budge an inch! This strength, it was unbelievable. Not to say that Aro hadn’t been strong before but this was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was like trying to move a mountain with his bare hands. 

“My prince,” Aro panted, sweat running down his temple, “my prince, my prince.” 

Reaching down, easily holding him in place with one hand, Aro grabbed the front of his trousers and ripped away a huge chunk of fabric. Shrieking in alarm, frantically shaking his head, Link cried out as Aro tore away the shredded remains of his trousers, shifting his large body between Link’s legs, using his bulk to spread them apart, “No, Aro, please! It is I! It is Link! Aro! Aro, please!” 

A shudder wracked his body when he felt the hot, hard tip of Aro’s cock pressing against him. Kicking out his legs, wildly flailing, Link did everything he could to break free. It proved to be a fruitless endeavor. He couldn’t break free, he was trapped…he had failed. He had made a foolish, stupid decision in a moment of sheer panic, and that had lead to his failure. The tears he’d been fighting to hold back now broke free, streaming down his burning cheeks. Sobbing softly, he reached out to lightly rest the tips of his fingers on Aro’s cheek and said through gritted teeth, “Aro, please.” 

“My prince.” Was Aro’s whispered response, his green eyes sparking with unrestrained want. In the next moment, the air was punctured by Link’s wail of anguish as Aro thrust forward, burying his massive length, covered in the slick substance, into his virgin ass. There was a split second of sharp pain, his ass screaming in protest as the tight muscles were forced apart, shoved open by a massive, scalding hot cock, the veins scraping against his throbbing, sensitive insides, before it faded away into an afterthought, replaced by a terrible heat. With a choked, cracked cry, both of Aro’s large hands flew down to Link’s hips, gripping tightly hold onto the subtle curves. Wrenching Link down as he thrust upwards, Aro repeatedly drove his rigid cock into Link’s tight hole, panting out a chant of ‘my prince! My prince! My Prince!’. Bouncing up and down on the floor, jolted by the force of Aro’s thrusts, his cock already responding, twitching in response to every thrust, slowly rising up from a mess of yellow hair, Link could feel it…the goo, whatever this monstrosity was…he could feel it starting to affect him already. 

His cry had attracted several other of the infected, who left behind the ones they had been absorbed in, and began shambling over to him, staring down at him with hungry eyes. However, when one of them reached down, his intent obvious, Aro slammed a balled fist straight into his stomach, sending him flying across Main Hall. The infected landed with a loud thump, lay still for several moments then rolled over onto his side and returned to the cluster of bodies he had untangled himself from earlier, clearly having either lost interest or understood that it wasn’t happening. The others stood around for a moment before turning back to the orgy as well. 

Link could hardly spare the energy to be thankful that there was either enough of Aro left that he’d protect him from the others or that Aro simply wanted him for himself. Every ounce of energy, of willpower, of strength was put towards fighting hard against the substance. The moment Aro’s cock was barbarically shoved inside of his ass, pounding into him with such fervent heat, as though Aro wanted to drill straight up into his stomach, pushing so deeply inside of him while crying out ‘my prince’ over and over again in a voice laden with lust, he was infected. A strange tingling was spreading across the surface of his skin. An incredible, intense heat pulsed in his ass before echoing out throughout his body. With each thrust, it became harder to think. 

But…he needed to hang on. He needed to fight against it. There was still something left in Aro that was driving him to be the only one in contact with Link. If he could just find some way to bring him back to his senses, to overcome the rubber’s hold, they might stand a chance. They could escape the castle together, find the help they need and destroy this vile substance. He just needed to think…he could do this, as the Prince, as a man sworn to protect his people, he had to do this. Sucking in a breath through the gaps in his teeth, Link ground out, “Aro-“

“My prince!” Aro cried out loudly, cutting off whatever words he might’ve said, “Love…love…love-!” 

Throwing his head back, his black mane flying, Aro slammed his hips forward, wrenching Link closer to him, smooshing his ass against his pubic bone, burying the entirety of his goocoated cock inside of him, and came with a growling, guttural roar. Link let out an undignified, sharp yelp, his eyes going wide at the sensation of Aro’s scalding hot cum flooding into him. His now fully erect cock twitched violently, a strange pulse of warmth and pressure reverberating through the base of his belly. Aro’s large, muscular body noticeably trembled. Leaning forward, revealing a flushed, dazed but thoroughly satisfied expression, Aro slowly rotated his hips, grinding his cock against Link’s insides, panting and gasping as cum continued to pour out of his cock.

Clenching his teeth together, Link struggled to hang onto his sanity. So much…there was so much cum flooding into him. His stomach was being pumped full of cum. There was so much, too much…he couldn’t take it, his stomach…his stomach was so full, and there was still more, and more, and more, pouring into him, flowing through his pulsing insides. Shakily raising his head, doing his best to ignore the wanting pang of heat that shoved against the base of his cock at the sight of Aro’s face, Link swallowed hard at the sight of his stomach. There was so much cum inside of him that his belly was bulging, swelling, inflating as more and more semen flowed in. It was disturbing how little he was…disturbed by the sight. Staring numbly at his swollen stomach, Link tried to find the motivation to be horrified but he…he couldn’t think straight. 

It felt…good…being so full of Aro’s cum…it felt so good, he couldn’t think…it felt good, his stomach, his ass, his body, everywhere was so hot, it made it impossible to think. Gritting his teeth, a raw sob ripping free from his throat, Link desperately fought against the substance’s effect on him. Good, good, it felt so good, his ass was so hot, his penis was so hard, he wanted…he wanted to break free, he wanted to run, to find help! Scrapping his dull fingernails against the smooth, cold floor, Link tried to find something else to focus on but all he could see was Aro’s heated, wanting face, so blatant and open, so hot and needy. All he could feel was the heat plaguing his entire body, the storm-like orgasm building up steadily in the base of his belly and…the fluid goo, warm and inviting, spreading over his skin. 

“My prince,” Aro gasped, his words distorted and warbling, drool sliding out of his panting mouth, “my prince!” 

He began to pump his hips again, driving his rock hard cock deep inside, pounding into him without any energy lost from having just cum. Crying out, startled by the suddenness of his movements, Link’s eyes jumped down to his lower body, terror momentarily able to overwhelm the substance’s hold. It was on him. He could see the tint of purplish-black on his thighs, spreading upwards towards his twitching cock. How much longer? How much longer could he hang on? It was already so fucking difficult to think straight. If he let his concentration slip for even a moment, he’d be lost! He needed…what…what did he need? What could he do?! Aro wasn’t listening to reason, he was already infected, the castle was filled with infected…what…what could he do?! 

Link cried out in surprise when Aro abruptly wrenched him up off the floor and into his lap. Wrapping his arms snugly around him, squeezing him tightly to his hot, hairy, muscular chest, Aro’s breathy pants filled his ears as he thrust up into him. Hanging limply in Aro’s hold, bouncing on his powerful thighs, Link shuddered when he suddenly felt another pair of hands touch him. Turning, he found, to his alarm, another one of the infected had approached once again. This time, there was no attempt from Aro to drive them away. Mouth hanging open, his longue lolling about lewdly, drool rolling down his chin, nearly completely covered in the strange goo, the infected, whom he recognized as being one of his men, though not someone he knew by name, pressed against his back, leading his substance slick cock to his already stuffed full hole. 

“No!” Link cried out, his voice cracking in panic, “It won’t fit!” 

The infected either didn’t hear him, couldn’t understand him or just flat out ignored him. With an excited, sharp pant, he thrust forward, easily shoving his way into Link’s ass, joining Aro inside and began to thrust roughly, grunting and groaning into the curve of Link’s neck. Despite having two massive cocks inside his hole, there was not a single ounce of pain. His hole accepted both readily, almost greedily. Arching his back, a powerful shudder rushing through him, Link opened his mouth to cry out, only to have it immediately stuffed full with another cock covered in the substance. Gagging, his eyes darted up to find another one of his men standing beside them, watching him deepthroat his cock with dazed, greedy eyes. 

“My prince.” He mumbled, before beginning to roughly fuck Link’s mouth. 

A strange, sweet taste spread over his tongue. Before he realized what he was doing, he was sucking hard on the man’s cock, rubbing his tongue vigorously against the underside, drawing back to swirl around the substance slick head. Even when it did finally dawn on him that he was sucking one of his men’s penis, he couldn’t stop. It tasted so good, it felt so good to have it in his mouth, to have it bump hard against the back of his throat, before slipping down past the end of his tongue. His ass…his mouth…his body…everything felt so good! He could feel the goo creeping further along his skin. Terror and pleasure mixed together into a torrent inside his chest. He needed to get away, but he wanted Aro, his men to keep fucking him. Rationality, reason screamed in the back of his mind, begging him to come to his senses, to realize that if he didn’t break free now, he never would. 

He was the Prince, the leader of the people, they looked to him in their moment of need to find the answer. He couldn’t…he couldn’t afford to fall like this. He couldn’t stand to be disgraced, defiled like this. He…he knew that and yet…and yet…he moaned softly when the guard slipped his fingers through his hair, curling his fingers into the thick, golden strands, grabbing a huge handful of his hair then pulling him forward until his nose was smooshed against the guard’s skin. His cock slid down his throat, and he gagged hard, his eyes rolling back into his head. With a grating moan, his head falling forward, his hips trembling, the man gave one feeble pump of his hips and came, sending a cascade of delicious cum rolling down his throat. Just like Aro, there was so much, pouring down into his already full stomach, causing it to swell up even more. 

Instinctively swallowing, a golden haze settling over his mind, Link felt the goo close in over his cock, completely encasing it in its warm smoothness. Once it had surrounded his dick, the heat increased tenfold, sending an explosion of pleasure rolling through him. Moaning loudly, the sound muffled by the cock in his mouth, Link nearly succumbed, nearly gave him but somehow managed to catch himself at the last moment. Mentally slapping himself, screaming internally that he was the Prince, he couldn’t fall, not like this. Gasping loudly, his tongue sliding out of his mouth as the guard pulled out, Link had just enough time to wonder how much longer he could hold on then Aro squeezed him even more tightly, one hand clamping down onto the back of his head, pulling him forward into the meat of his shoulder as he thrust up in one hard, shaky thrust. 

“My prince!” Aro roared, his cock engorging even further then he was cumming for the second time. Not a moment later, the infected behind him let out a sharp pant, jerked his hips about a couple times, then was cumming as well. At the same time, the substance wrapped firmly around his cock constricted, squeezing him almost lovingly. 

All the sensations combined proved to be too much. Back bowing, his cheek pressed against Aro’s sweaty shoulder, Link let out a loud, shuddering moan and came, his jizz splattering against Aro’s chest and stomach. Pleasure screamed through his veins, rewriting his nerves, his fibers, his synapses as it went. White overwhelmed his vision, turning the world into a single bright sheet for a few moments. All rationality, all reason was washed away in the tidal wave of ecstasy that slammed into him. When he finally came down, still held tightly in Aro’s grasp, panting and smiling softly, Link the Prince was no more. The man who sat in the former head of the Royal Guard’s hold was the same as all the others in the castle: a slave to the symbiote crawling across their skin. 

Link stared blankly at nothing at all for several moments before slowly pulling back. More…he wanted more…he needed more. Hungrily licking his lips, no longer aware of the purplish-black symbiote spreading over his skin – it was now a part of him, just like his hair or hands, why pay it any mind when it was meant to be there – Link turned to look over his fellows behind him, pleased with what he found. Still, they needed more, they always needed more, it was never enough. More…more…more, they needed more. Link giggled softly when Aro began to move again, still not satisfied, still wanting more. Panting softly, momentarily happy with the cock inside of him, not quite feeling the driving hunger to find more, to claim more but knowing it wouldn’t be too long until it claimed him, Link turned in his hold, lazily rolling his hips, grinding the thick rod of scalding flesh against his pulsing insides. Good, good, he was so good, he loved him so much, but he needed more. Reclining back in his hold, moaning appreciatively when Aro bit down hard on the pointy part of his ear, Link saw several of his fellow’s raise their heads, their hungry gazes seeking him out. 

Spreading his legs wide open, showing off his swollen stomach, his sloppy, stuffed full hole, he made no noise, nor did he need to. They caught sight of him, and came running. In no time at all, he had a delicious cock ramming into his mouth, heavy balls slapping against his chin, and two more cocks awkwardly shoving into his ass. All around him, he was surrounded by their warmth, their scent, the sounds of their delight and pleasure, and he himself was near drowning in it but…it still wasn’t enough. That, however, was alright. There were so many more, spread out throughout the entirety of Hyrule, waiting for him, waiting to be blessed by this warmth, this pleasure…and he would have them all. Once they were all finally his, it would finally, blissfully, be enough. 

-

Word coming from Hyrule Castle had ceased nearly two weeks ago, long enough for him to be a little more than just worried. If he were being honest, once it passed the one week mark with no word from Link or anyone associated with Hyrule Castle, that was when he began to worry. Still, he felt himself steady, didn’t let himself jump to conclusions and waited. Surely, he thought repeatedly, on multiple occasions, he was just overreacting. In no time at all, some kind of message will arrive and he would feel foolish, after a considerable time of relief that nothing had happened. 

That scenario continued to not happen. By the time two weeks was looming over him, still without any kind of word or message, Sidon decided that enough was enough. Even if Link was annoyed or exasperated at his worrying, he couldn’t stand idle for a moment longer. Waving aside the Guards who attempted to come with him, Sidon set off to Hyrule Castle, taking the quickest route through the many waterways, until he was striding quickly up the beaten path leading up to the mighty castle. It didn’t take long for him to realize something was wrong. 

Everything was so quiet. There wasn’t hardly a sound to be heard, aside from the chirping of birds and gurgling of the nearby stream. As he drew close to the castle, he heard neither shout nor call, nor idle chattering or anything. By the time he reached the castle gate, he was more than certain that something was terribly wrong, and it had been right for him to come. That certainty was even further cemented when he found the massive doors leading into the castle ajar, something which didn’t happen. There were no guards stationed at the front, nor anyone milling about, waiting to be let in. Sidon slipped inside, found the only source of light to be the sunlight filtering in through the tall windows. 

Inside, he found, again, no one. The halls were empty, the dining room was deserted, there wasn’t a single soul in sight. Anxiety squeezing his chest tightly, Sidon roamed in deeper, determined to find Link. Panic thrummed softly at the back of his mind, whispering that Link was dead, that he had waited too long, that when he found him, it would be in a puddle of his blood. Sidon roughly shoved those thoughts away, chastising himself for being so negative. Link would not fall so easily. He was certain that he was still alive. What had happened, he couldn’t even begin a guess but whatever it was, it couldn’t have been good. The upper floors of the castle were in disarray with furniture being thrown all around, gashes in the walls, and just general chaos. 

“What in Hylia happened?” He murmured to himself, shaken by how loud his soft voice was in the still castle. 

There weren’t any bodies, nor any signs of blood. The castle was a mess, but it didn’t look like a massacre had happened, which did give him some relief. He just needed to find Link. Carefully moving down the halls, glancing into the rooms, he found nothing on top of nothing. As he got further into the castle, he did begin to hear something. It started off incredibly quiet, barely just a murmur in the walls but as he continued on, it got louder. He paused every now and again to listen to it, tilting his head curiously. It was a strange sound, one that was familiar in a way but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. 

Figuring that he might find the source if he kept going, Sidon did exactly that, weaving his way deeper into the castle, heading towards what he knew was the Main Hall. As he got closer, the sound grew louder. The louder it grew, the more and more confused he became. Oddly enough…it sounded like…moans, like a huge group of people were moaning. He couldn’t think of any reason as to why such a noise would be occurring. Thinking that he was just mistaken, that his nerves were getting the best of him, and there had to be some kind of reasonable explanation behind the strange noise, he turned the corner to find the doors to the Main Hall cracked open just an inch. 

The sounds were coming from beyond the slightly ajar doors. Sidon paused for just a moment, confused by what he was hearing. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of people standing at the far end of the next hall. Breathing a sigh of relief, grateful to have finally found someone, Sidon raised one hand and called, “Hello there!” 

They turned to look at them, looking slightly dazed. Worried as to what their condition was, Sidon took a step forward then came to a stop when a familiar voice floated out from behind the slightly open doors. 

“Sidon?” Link’s voice, sweet and welcome, spoke up, breaking the terrible stillness, making Sidon jump slightly in surprise. 

“Link!” Sidon cried joyfully, relief flooding through him. Thank Hylia, he was alive. Despite how much he tried to convince himself, that worry simply wouldn’t leave him be. He couldn’t see him, the dark beyond the door was too heavy for him to make out much of anything, “Are you alright, my friend?” 

“I am, more than alright, now that you’re here.” Link said, a weird tilt to his voice that Sidon, if he hadn’t been so happy with relief, as well as very pleased at Link feeling better now that he was there, would have otherwise noticed, but didn’t. “Come, we need your help.”

“Of course, my friend.” Sidon said with a wide smile, not seeing the group of people moving closer, not seeing the strange purplish-black goo covering their bodies, not hearing their hungry, eager breath. Stepping forward, unheeding of the danger, so eager to see his friend safe and sound, Sidon moved beyond the threshold, into Link’s welcoming arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
